The Magic of Atlantis
by Tony DiNozzo Freak
Summary: The season of Christmas is in Atlantis for one couple. What happens when the Magic of Atlantis finds them? This was supposed to be a postep fic, but it took on a mind of its own. Sparky Fic. ShepWeir for the Sparky uninformed.


TITLE: The Magic of Atlantis

AUTHOR: Tiffany Flowers

EMAIL: Mature Teens and Older! I didn't mean for it to be! HONEST!

SPOILERS: Rising Part 1 & 2 and 38 Minutes. Any others forgotten, I'm sorry.

FEEDBACK: Appreciated, but not necessary. Thanks in advance for feedback.

CATEGORY: Shep/Weir fic post ep, established Shep/Weir relationship and Christmas

fic, not really a challenge.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. I am merely borrowing Sheppard and

Weir for entertainment purposes. I do not mean any copyright or

trademark infringements. I made **NO** money from this fan fiction and is

meant as entertainment for the fans. Please don't sue?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm still new to Atlantis fan fic. Be kind on the feedback. I was

watching "38 Minutes" and felt something was missing in my

mind. Okay…side note: This WAS supposed to be a missing scene

fic, but is now a Christmas fic gone CRAZY! I know, I know.

I got off track with it when I realized Christmas was coming up and

hadn't done a Christmas fic for any of my genres yet. Please enjoy

and remember feedback. Thank you! Any other unfixed mistakes

are my own. Sorry.

Copyright 2005 TIFFANY FLOWERS

She sat at the back of _Jumper 1_ as Major John Sheppard was brought back from the brink of death; the relief showing on her face, even though she tried to hide the relief to the other occupants of the Jumper.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir could feel her heart pounding at the adrenaline running through her body. She hadn't realized how close she had come to losing a good man, a person she trusted almost as much as she trusted herself around him alone; John Sheppard had become her friend and confidant since arriving in the Pegasus galaxy and Atlantis.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Elizabeth chanced a glance at John's unconscious body, his blood seeping slowly from the wound on his neck from the bug that had been attached to his neck not even two or three hours ago; a thirty-eight minute lapse where she had almost lost Sheppard and his team.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." The Scottish lilt of Carson Beckett announced through Elizabeth's fogged thoughts.

She stood and exited the rear of the Jumper, Teyla and Rodney beside her as John was wheeled out behind them; John's screams filled her mind as she remembered the experiments that Lieutenant Aiden Ford had tried from the first-aid kit to remove the bug, the memory bringing her to tears.

"Major Sheppard will recover," Teyla's soft voice whispered, her hand resting lightly on Elizabeth's left shoulder. "He is strong. He has made it this far, has he not?"

"I know," Elizabeth whispered back, her eyes following the gurney. "I…I mean, we…almost lost him."

"Major Sheppard," Teyla said, stepping into Elizabeth's line of sight. "He is a warrior of many strengths, some of which are not known to us. He will recover."

"Thank you, Teyla." Elizabeth smiled, nodding slightly as she walked past the younger woman, trying to keep John within her vision.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Knock, knock," Came a familiar voice that made Elizabeth look up with a warm smile. "Permission to enter, ma'am?"

"Please, John," Elizabeth gestured to a chair. "By all means. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," John said as he sat down in the chair across from her and kicked his feet up onto her desktop. "Kinda bored. May I _please_ go back to work now?"

"Has Carson cleared you yet, John?" Elizabeth inquired, sitting back in her chair and holding her pen by her head.

"Not exactly." John grimaced, not knowing why he had just freely admitted his escape to her, his eyes shining with guilt.

"John," Elizabeth sighed and stood up, walking away from him and towards the balcony they had stumbled upon when the city had risen out of the water and when she had wanted to talk to him alone about Sumner and the others. Once on the balcony, she turned to face him and continued. "Carson said he wanted to keep an eye on you. To make sure there were no adverse reactions from this bug or…whatever it was."

"What's eating you?" John asked, not realizing how he had phrased it, but glad that he didn't say the other one he had been about to say when she turned away from him.

"Damn it, John!" Elizabeth shouted, turning to face him again with tear-stained cheeks.

"Elizabeth, wha-?" John saw the tears falling down her face, an emotion he hadn't seen from her since he had met her back on Earth.

"I told you, Major Sheppard," Elizabeth quietly sobbed. "I will not send anyone else to their deaths. You included, John."

"I remember what you said," John replied as he stepped closer to her. "How could I forget it as you busted my balls about going back for Sumner, Bates and the others?"

"John," Elizabeth sighed again. "You know what I meant. I've…we've lost enough people already and we haven't even been here that long."

"Casualties are a part of any war, Elizabeth," John said, still moving forward. "As a person from a diplomatic side, you should know that. I mean, look at the crap that's still going on in Afghanistan and the Middle East. What's going on out here and with the SGC is a whole lot bigger than that."

"But we can't tell them that, John," Elizabeth told him, her eyes still locked on his and unknowing of his forward motion. "You knew that when you signed the non-disclosure agreement forms to join my team."

"Yeah, I know," John said, trailing a finger around the shape of her ear to put a lock of her brown hair behind it. "And it's a promise that I intend to keep."

"Stop that," Elizabeth whispered, his touch sending shivers down her back and her eyes slid shut at his continual touch. "Please?"

"Stop what?" John whispered in return, his eyes watching her. His finger continuing to follow the contours of her right ear and then down to her bared neck.

When his fingers found her throat, he could feel the fast thumping of her carotid artery and her swallowing whatever emotion she was feeling and fighting like hell to hide from him. He could feel her urge to pull away from him, but he didn't want this moment to end for all he was worth.

"John," Elizabeth breathed, her breath as a whisper. "Please, don't do this."

"Why?" John questioned, his fingers running back up her neck and to her jaw; he ran his fingers along her defined jaw line to her chin and then ran the back of his fingers up and over her cheek. He cupped her cheek when his knuckles touched her ear again, his thumb lightly caressing her bottom lip that he had found; her lips were soft and smooth against his gentle touch.

"I…I…" Elizabeth tried to stammer, but soon faltered when his thumb found her lips. "This is—"

John soon found his lips crushed against hers as he quit trying to negotiate with her and took charge of the moment that was being presented to them, his hands buried in her hair as he held her to him, her hands against his chest as if in defiance of her emotions and what could possibly be something wonderful in their new place of residence. He pushed Elizabeth into an alcove where no one might see them, his hands on her lower back and then slid up her back and then back to her lower back.

Elizabeth pleaded with her mind to put a stop to the kiss, but part of herself told her to shut up and just be spontaneous for once in her life. As if coming to Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy wasn't spontaneous enough for her. She finally gave in to the irrational side of her personal war and put her arms around his neck, leaning in just enough to bring her body closer to his as his hands slid down her back to pull her hips towards him.

John could feel her finally responding the way she should have from the beginning of the moment, while he pulled her as close as he could. He could feel the material of her pants under his calloused hands and her soft lips against his as he pushed them apart and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth as she slowly did the same, their tongues tasting and sensually fighting for supreme dominance over the other.

Elizabeth moaned the instant his tongue met hers and she gripped his hair with her hands to keep her arms away from the still covered wound on his neck as she tried to put a leg at his waist; her weight on one foot as one of John's hands ran down the lifted leg after brushing over the curve of her ass.

"Whoa," John panted as he pulled apart from her to catch his breath. "Easy there, Doctor Weir. You might attract some undue attention, not that I'm not enjoying this."

"I'm sorry, John," Elizabeth panted also, her green eyes darker than he had ever seen them. "I guess after everything that happened with the bug, I…" She stopped as she started to cry, putting her raised leg back down.

"Hey," John said, a frown touching his face as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tenderly. "I'm fine. I'm _going_ to be fine. Takes more than a mere cockroach—albeit a blood sucking one at that—to beat me into a six-foot hole in the ground."

"Shut up!" Elizabeth suddenly screamed as she backed away from him as if stung by a slap to her face by him.

"Elizabeth, what…?" John started to say.

"I said shut up!" She screamed again, the sound in her voice drawing attention from the personnel in Central Command.

A whooshing sound announced the arrival of a third person, but neither John nor Elizabeth gave them their attention as they continued to stare at each other. The person merely stood there with a look of fear, concern and curiosity in his blue eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Doctor Rodney McKay asked softly, hoping not to turn her anger onto himself. "Elizabeth, is everything alright? I mean, we all heard screaming. Do you need Sergeant Bates or Major Lorne?"

"No, Rodney," Elizabeth said softly, wiping at her face as she tore her gaze from Sheppard's. "I'm suddenly tired. I'm going to go rest. Make sure _Major_ Sheppard gets back to the infirmary. And tell Carson that he's not to leave until he's cleared Major Sheppard. Restraints are optional."

"Okay," Rodney said simply, glancing from Elizabeth to Sheppard, speaking to John once Elizabeth was gone. "What did you say to her? What did you do to her, Sheppard?"

"Nothing," John shrugged. "We were talking, I cracked an ill timed joke and she went nuts. That's it! I swear!"

Rodney huffed as he walked away and shortly returned with two men bigger and stronger than Sheppard. Rodney stayed close to the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he instructed the two SF's to escort Sheppard back to the infirmary and keep him there until otherwise instructed by either Doctors Beckett or Weir; the SF's nodded and walked over and then behind John.

"Sir," A Vin Diesel look-alike said, his voice almost sounding like Vin Diesel's. "Please don't make us use force."

John sighed as he walked forward, knowing that he had no other choice but to go back to the infirmary. Otherwise, he'd get the snot beat out of him for his chance to fight his way out of this, so he went willingly.

'Just you wait, Elizabeth Weir.' John thought to himself as they passed by her quarters. 'When I get out, we _are_ going to finish that physical discussion we started.'

Elizabeth could hear heavy boots walking past her sanctuary, her mind knew that it was Sheppard and his escort. Rodney had done as she had asked, but she felt bad for sending John back to Carson's minute prison, but she needed time alone to understand what she was truly feeling.

The kiss from John had left her mind reeling at all the sensations she felt, feelings that not even Simon had evoked in her in the three years they had been together. She felt a pang of guilt as she thought of Simon and John's kiss, but she couldn't shake the true feeling of John's lips against hers.

John's touch alone sent shivers and chills of something else she didn't recognize through her body and when he wasn't near, she felt the loss of warmth he gave her. Yet, on the other hand, the anticipation of his next touch or 'accidental' bump sent her heart and nerves into a state of frenzy that she tried to keep reigned in, but she felt it was a losing battle that she soon felt the others of Atlantis would soon notice. That was a hazard of the job that she just couldn't—and wouldn't—risk, even for the sake of her heart and happiness. Even though she wanted John Sheppard close right now.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"C'mon, Beckett," Sheppard shouted as Carson started walking away. "Let me out of here! I feel fine. Great, in fact!"

"Nay," Carson said, turning around to face John. "I canno' do that. Doctor Weir—"

"Doctor Weir, says let him go!" John argued again as he sat up.

"Nay," Carson said again. "Ya canno' go anywhere til I check ya out, Major."

"So," John sighed. "Check me out, let me go and I'll quit bitchin' at ya."

"Major," Carson sighed also. "I have to get Doctor Weir's permission. Wait here...I mean it. Keep your arse right there."

John looked at Carson in shock, mouthing the word 'arse' as the doctor walked out of the room and left Sheppard alone with the two WWE looking SF's. He lay back and waited for Carson to return, counting the lights on a nearby Ancient's console as his boredom started to settle in. As minutes passed, his memory of the kiss between him and Elizabeth coming back to the forefront of his mind. He thought about where his hands had wandered and how her skin had felt under them, his skin heating and his breathing becoming erratic.

"Aye," Carson's Scottish lilt filtered in John's ears. "Sit up please, Major. Let's get this done so I can get you out of my damned infirmary and you can quit driving me bloody crazy."

"What's got your haggis in a boil?" John asked as Carson began his exam routine, the sudden squeeze of the blood pressure cuff biting into his arm.

"Major," Carson sighed. "You've been bloody buggin' me and whinin' about gettin' out of here. Now, shut up, sit there and deal with it."

"Ow!" John snapped as the cuff got tighter. "What did I do to piss you off?"

"It's not what you did to me, Major," Carson said, listening to John's pulse. "It's what ye did to Elizabeth."

"So…what?" John inquired, grimacing as the cuff loosened. "You have to torture me to get even? That's Elizabeth's job."

"Aye," Carson agreed, putting his stethoscope around his neck and looking John in the eye. "Tis be true, son, but friends care too."

"I'm not saying you can't," John replied. "I'm just saying, don't kill the military guy that lo—ikes Elizabeth. That's all."

"Did you just—?" Carson stumbled, figuratively knocked over by what John almost said. "I know you like Doctor Weir, son, but just know I won't let the likes of you hurt her, Major Sheppard."

"Okay, Doc," John surrendered. "I get it. Can I go now? I have an appointment to keep. And I hate not keeping my appointments."

"Aye," Carson sighed with a grin. "Ye be free. Just stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," John chuckled, knowing that his quest ultimate lay in finding Elizabeth and showing her how he felt about her. "Stay out of trouble. Got it."

Elizabeth was sitting in her office, her back to the door. Her thoughts had been bothering her for the past two days; ever since Sheppard had kissed her and drove her senses into a massive overload that she was still trying to get over. Both physically and mentally.

Sighing, she put her hand down from where she had been touching her lips, the feeling of John's lips on hers still very much real and burning them like a fire she wished she could touch again and try to tame, but something in the back of her mind told her that she needed to focus on the personnel of Atlantis and keeping them safe from the Wraith.

Giving up on any coherent—work related—thoughts, Elizabeth got up and walked out of her office, only to be suddenly bombarded by half of Rodney's science department. She watched as they ran up the main stairs in front of the Stargate.

"Whoa," Elizabeth tried to stop the stampede with both hands raised. "Hold it! What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"The party?" An Asian woman asked, her name escaping Elizabeth's memory. "Are we having it as rumor says?"

"What party?" Elizabeth questioned.

"The Christmas party, of course!" Radek Zelenka exclaimed happily in his thick Czech accent, his blue eyes sparkling with equal, if not more, happiness.

"The Christmas party," Elizabeth sighed, remembering the holiday was soon approaching Atlantis and Earth and closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Of course, yes. I must apologize, I've been forgetful. Yes, we'll have the party. It will boost morale, I think."

"We understand, Doctor Weir," The Asian scientist affirmed. "But we have it, yes?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "Just let me hold a meeting with Doctor McKay and the others, and we'll get the plans rolling."

"Ah, thank you." The Asian woman, the one Elizabeth couldn't remember the name of, bowed and ran off; Zelenka remained behind as the others ran off.

"I want to help, if I can," Radek offered. "Tired, you are, yes? Let me help with party where I can. Yes?"

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth chuckled. "You win, Zelenka. You can help."

"Elizabeth!" Rodney's voice interrupted. "I hear we're having the, uh, the Christmas party this year as planned before all hell broke loose."

"Was planning on it," Elizabeth admitted. "How would you like to head the party organization group, Rodney?"

"Me?" Rodney looked surprised. "Really? You want me to organize the party?"

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, walking past Rodney. "I trust you, Rodney. I'm going to go rest for a while."

Rodney and Zelenka watched her walk away, heading for her quarters. Rodney turned and started walking away, mumbling and muttering under his breath.

"Rodney," Zelenka said, following him down the main stairs. "Rodney, Doctor Weir said I could help. Let me help."

"Yes, yes," Rodney waved dismissively, continuing to walk down the stairs to his lab. "In all good time, Radek. In all good time."

"Rodney," Zelenka pestered again. "Rodney, let me help. Rodney, Rodney, Rodney!"

"Yes, yes," Rodney waved again. "Shut up! I'm thinking."

The few people in Central Command shook their heads as Rodney and Zelenka's bickering voices faded as they left the area, leaving the personnel to continue doing their jobs and whatnot in some semblance of peace and quiet.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**PRIOR TO WRAITH ATTACKS**

**CHRISTMAS EVE – MORNING**

Elizabeth couldn't believe how wonderfully planned everything had been done. Rodney, Zelenka and the others they had recruited to help had really outdone themselves. Food and drink from the mainland, music from a vast collection of CD's from personnel and several other personnel who played varied instruments offered to have a little concert in the Gate Room, right in front of the Stargate.

As she stood on the balcony that overlooked the Gate Room, she took notice of two guitar players. One being Sergeant Evershall and the other, rather shockingly, John Sheppard. She knew John had a guitar but didn't know he could play, making her smile at the thought as she watched him tune the six string Fender sitting across his thighs, thighs she remembered held her pinned to a wall recently; she had to shake her head to dispel the thoughts.

She continued to watch as his fingers danced over the fret board lightly as he checked the other strings, her imagination suddenly running a wild and rampant scene through her mind. She could almost feel John's strong fingers on her skin, feeling for her heated flesh as his hands ran up her back under her maroon shirt that she wore, feeling his powerful legs pressing against hers. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as he had leaned in to kiss her, his hand tangled in her hair and his tongue moistening his gorgeous lips as they met with hers.

Elizabeth grabbed the railing in front of her as her thoughts continued to stray, the feeling of John's hands sliding down her back to the top of her backside and then along the curve of her butt on both sides. She could feel her heart starting to pound against the inside of her chest as the feel of John's hands moved up to her waist and around to her stomach and slowly up to her breasts, her breathing becoming shallow and aroused and her face began to flush a violent crimson. She could almost feel John's fingers massaging them equally as she slid her eyes shut and his hands pushed her up a non-existent wall and pinning her against it with his pelvis and strong legs, his hands once again running along her back and then to her breasts once more.

She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud, her eyes slowly opening and still watching John, who was now playing Christmas songs along with everyone else, a few people singing along the best they could, especially those with broken English. She watched his hand move along his guitar as if he was touching her leg or some other part of her body, still feeling his touch on her breasts as she gripped the railing tighter.

"Doctor Weir?" A British accent filled her blood pulsing ears. "Are you alright?"

"Peter," Elizabeth panted, turning to look at him. "I'm fine. Just a bit warm, I…"

"Doctor Weir!" Peter Grodin exclaimed as Elizabeth collapsed, making half of the personnel look up or over at him. "Major Sheppard! Get up here now!"

John had been one of the ones to stop playing and look up at the balcony when he heard Grodin's yell and quickly stood, shoving his guitar at Ford as he ran for the stairs, his feet not stopping until he got to Weir's side; John's heart pounding in his ears, pushing fear and adrenaline through his body as he looked down at Elizabeth's unconscious form. He suddenly felt as if someone—or something—had taken the one vital thing from his life.

"What the hell happened?" John shouted at Grodin, pushing him back so that he could get to Elizabeth's side to check on her, her brow covered in a sheen of sweat and small of hair sticking to her face and forehead.

"I-I-I don't know," Grodin answered, standing behind John. "She was just standing there, gripping the railing and panting like she was running a marathon. Then she just passed out. I don't know what caused it."

"Move it!" Carson's lilt sounded as he pushed through the dense crowd. "Get out of my way, you cheeky sod. Make room!"

People moved aside as Carson shoved through and finally got to his patient, quickly assessing any external injuries before preparing for her transfer to the infirmary. John and the others that were gathered around, watched as Elizabeth slowly came around. John couldn't help but feel more worried than anyone else, her pale face stabbing him in the gut as he watched her slowly come back to consciousness.

"Carson?" Elizabeth asked, her voice soft. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Ya don't remember?" Carson inquired, looking at Grodin and then Sheppard, his gaze returning to Elizabeth a moment later.

"No," Elizabeth sighed as she tried to sit up, Carson and John helping her up. "I was watching the concert from here and then I suddenly felt warm. The next thing I know, I'm look up at you, Carson. Sheppard, too."

"Aye," Carson sighed also. "To the infirmary with ya. Don't argue. I just want to make sure you're okay. It's more than likely exhaustion, but I want to make sure. Off with ya."

"Don't worry, Doc," John piped up, putting a supportive arm around Elizabeth's waist, putting her left arm around the back of his neck. "I'll make sure she gets there."

"Carson," Elizabeth started to argue. "All I need is to lie down and rest for a while. I'm fine. I swear."

"Elizabeth," Carson sighed again, studying her and glancing at Sheppard. "Aye, alright. Major, please make sure Doctor Weir gets to her quarters and gets a wee bit o' rest."

"You bet, Doc," John nodded, his arm still around her waist. "C'mon, Weir. Let's put you to bed."

Elizabeth's face turned scarlet when John made that announcement, her thoughts going back to the feel of his hands on her skin in her memory and now, in reality, with his arm around her waist. She tried to think of the cold water surrounding Atlantis, thought about how the cool water could make her heated skin stop burning at John's gentle touches. She failed…miserably!

"Okay," John said, stopping in front of her quarters and turning to face her. "What gives? And _don't_ tell me you're fine, because you're not. You almost collapsed again."

"Alright," Elizabeth breathed, looking at him with desire filled eyes as her mind wondered how they got here that quickly. "But not here. Come."

Elizabeth dragged John into her quarters by one of the opened flaps of his black and grey jacket, pulling him into the room and slamming his back against the wall once the door slid shut and her lips pressed against his just as the door finished closing; Elizabeth's body pressed him against the wall like he had done to her on the outdoor balcony when they first kissed.

John, unable to voice any objections or sentiments, put his hands on either side of her face and held her lips to his as he felt her hands push open his jacket and then pull his black t-shirt out of his pants. He felt her hands slide up along his sides and then over his chest, her nails raking down his chest and stomach to finally end at the button of his grey utility pants.

"Elizabeth," John was able to pant out as she adjusted the position of her lips, his hands now on her shoulders and pushing her back slightly. "We can't do this."

"You started it, Major," Elizabeth sighed, running her fingers along the top of his pants to touch his back and then seductively trailed her fingers up his bare back under his t-shirt. "You kissed me first. I'm just returning the favor."

John finally gathered his senses and pushed Elizabeth away from him, albeit reluctantly, and sat her on her bed and then stepped back, the feeling of her fingers emblazoned on his sides, back and chest. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, mind and, at this point, inappropriate, thoughts about her.

"Elizabeth," John started. "As much as I may enjoy kissing you, it isn't right. You're my superior and I'm not allowed to. I'm sorry."

"I'm not, John," Elizabeth explained. "You have no idea what kind of effect that first kiss had on me."

"I have a pretty fair idea," John muttered and then looked at her. "You should rest. I promised Carson you'd rest. I gotta go."

"You can come rest with me, John," Elizabeth smirked as she playfully patted the bed next to her, her eyes locked on his with desire still in them. "You look exhausted, too."

"Uh…how about not?" John answered.

And with that, John quickly left her quarters, slapping the locking mechanism on the outside of the door, locking her inside. He figured she'd be safer if she was locked in her room and away from him. He knew that what he had done earlier that week had been to shut her up, but now he wasn't so sure about that assessment.

"Ah, Major," Carson called, making a seriously flustered and sexually frustrated John Sheppard to turn around to face him. "I take it Doctor Weir is resting comfortably?"

"Oh, God, I hope so." John simply stated and walked away, leaving a confused Carson Beckett in his wake. He needed to rid himself of the frustration he felt.

Upon entering the workout room, John headed towards the punching bag. He tossed his jacket carelessly onto one of the sitting benches by the window, not even bothering to glove up or tape his knuckles, the need to feel the unexposed skin assaulted by each blow was a more than welcomed feeling over his arousal, confusion and temptation to leave the room and go back to find out what Elizabeth Weir really felt like under his touch.

He had lost track of time, because the next thing he knew, Teyla held the bag away from him and looked at him in fear and concern. His face and black t-shirt were covered in sweat and it was dripping from his chin and running down his neck to disappear under his shirt where it clung to his chest, which was raising and falling rapidly with each breath he took.

"Major," Teyla asked, keeping him from punching the bag even more as her eyes noticed the blood marks on the canvas and then turned her brown eyes back to him. "Have you not punished yourself enough for one lifetime?"

"What are you talking about, Teyla?" John panted heavily, keeping his bloodied fists at his side, his hazel eyes fixated on Teyla's brown ones. He could still see the fear and concern echoed in their depths as she moved to inspect his hands.

"This," She said, lifting his bloodied knuckles for him to see. "Is considered torture and punishment in some cultures."

"It's called 'working out', Teyla," John said, trying to take his hands away from her. "I'm not punishing myself for anything."

"You are," Teyla responded, following him to where he now gathered his carelessly tossed jacket. "You are punishing yourself for feelings towards Doctor Weir that would otherwise be frowned upon by the both of your superiors. Yes?"

Sighing, John sat down. "What do you know about it, Teyla?"

"I was near Doctor Weir when she began to pass out," Teyla explained, looking away from him and then met his gaze again. "I believe she was watching you when she displayed symptoms of…pure pleasure."

"Wha—'pure pleasure'?" John quoted, looking at her incredulously. "You mean she was having sex thoughts about me?"

"Yes," Teyla said simply. "The Athosians sometimes use this method, called _antronus_, to attract their 'true ones'. Soul mates, I believe you call them."

"And you think I've contracted some Athosian thing? Or is this an Ancient's gene thing?" John asked, suddenly worried about some disease that could be spread citywide.

"No," Teyla said, watching him. "If you carry the spirit of the Ancestors as Doctor Beckett claims you do, you will automatically feel the _antronus_ within you."

"What about Weir? She practically attacked me in her quarters when I took her to go rest earlier," John told Teyla, his eyes focusing on his bloody knuckles. "Does she have this Athosian thing you mentioned?"

"Does Doctor Weir possess this gene that you speak of?" Teyla inquired, her interest captured at his sudden concern for Elizabeth.

"No," John said, looking back up at Teyla. "But I think she tried to receive the gene therapy. The Ancient's gene therapy we told you about."

"I see," Teyla replied. "Then she would not experience the _antronus_ as you would without this gene. She must have a small amount of this therapy."

"Got it," John sighed. "So what do I do about this, Teyla? I'm worried about this."

"You must let it run its course," Teyla answered. "With Doctor Weir as well."

"Teyla, I…" John started, but stopped when Teyla held up a hand to silence him.

"Nothing of this shall be said outside of this room," Teyla promised. "You have my word."

"Right," John agreed, standing. "So, when does this _antronus_ happen and what do I need to do exactly?"

"Be yourself, is what you do," Teyla smiled at him warmly, her brown eyes shining. "I am uncertain as to when it will happen, but it will happen when the time is right. Believe in the Ancestors, Major Sheppard, and they will steer you down the right path."

With that, Teyla walked out of the room to leave John to think about what they had talked about. But all John could think about was how wonderful Elizabeth's hands had felt on his bare skin, her smooth hands running along his back, her fingers trailing along his spine and then over his chest.

He could almost feel her nails raking down his torso to his pants, her lips soft, seductive and pleasant against his as she had run her tongue over his lips and into his mouth. He could feel his heart pound against his chest as he remembered her hands sliding to the button of his pants and had begun to open them, her fingers touching spots that not even his previous girlfriend could touch to make him feel this passionate about someone else like Elizabeth was doing. There was something in her touch that made his skin yearn for more, yearned for her legs to wrap around his waist as he made love to her passionately, putting his heart and soul into it.

"Oh, God," John whispered as he felt an energy inside of him grow, the feeling almost sending him over the edge. "Elizabeth must have felt like this before she passed out. God, if only it were all real and could actually happen. Maybe Teyla's right, I need Weir."

John walked out of the work out room and headed for his quarters to clean up, both his hands and the rest of himself, hoping that he could forget the all too real feel of Elizabeth's body against his, her hands all over his skin and her lips against his as they seductively kissed and tormented each other and their mental and physical limits. He felt a growing intensity as he remembered the leg she had tried to wrap around him on the outside balcony, how her foot drew his pelvis closer to hers and crushed her against the wall as the breeze caressed their skin, ruffled their hair and filled their kiss with salt from the ocean scent.

Stepping into his quarters, John heard a chirping sound which made him detour from his goal. Sheppard picked up the earpiece that sat on the table top near his bed and stuck it into his ear, hitting the transmit button twice.

"Sheppard," John said as he discarded his jacket onto the bed and started to undress for his shower. "Go ahead."

"John," Elizabeth's sultry voice filled his ear, his skin instantly ablaze once more at the silky sound of her voice. "I, uh, just wanted to remind you about the, uh, Christmas party tonight. You are coming, aren't you?"

"Well," John started to say, his mind taking her question into the wrong context and he wanted to answer yes, but the sad tone Elizabeth had put into her question made his knees weak as he sunk to sit on the bed. Who was he to turn down Elizabeth Weir? "Yeah, I'll be there. Casual?"

"Semi-formal?" Elizabeth countered, her voice hinting at a smile. "I'm sorry about earlier today, John. I don't know what came over me."

"_Antronus_." John uttered the single word without realizing it.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, unsure if she had heard the Ancient word.

"I'll explain later," John answered, removing his black t-shirt, the sound of him removing it traveling through his earpiece and into Elizabeth's ear. "I better get ready."

"Right," Elizabeth agreed a little to readily. "Of course. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No bother," John smiled. "Sheppard out."

Elizabeth sighed as he broke communications with her. She didn't know what she would have done if he had unzipped his pants, the image of him removing his shirt being enough to heat her skin again; she'd heard the sound of him removing his shirt from over his head and thoughts started flooding in. Her mind showing her images of a bare-chested John Sheppard, the same chest she had seen in the back of _Jumper 1_ when they had finally come through the wormhole and she had made her way to the Jumper Bay. She could imagine her hands running along his chest again, fingers and palms feeling the coarse hair scratching under her skin.

She could almost envision John's chest upon closer inspection, the muscle structure of his abs and arms, the feel of them against her hands from earlier was still very real at that particular moment. She could also feel his lips against hers push and lick hers as if asking to be let in as they kissed; their tongues had began dueling for the ultimate supremacy over the other, her lungs bursting in need of oxygen, but the need for him was more than she could stand and her stomach flipped in anticipation of his next touch and the possibility that she'd see a particular muscle before he made love to her.

"Good God, Elizabeth," She admonished herself as she headed for the shower. "Pull yourself together! What about Simon? You can't cheat on Simon. You can't do this."

'Who am I kidding?' Elizabeth thought, looking in the mirror at herself and taking a deep breath and let it out. 'Simon won't wait forever. And you can't make him wait. He'll eventually move on with his life.'

It was in the span of that moment, in that thought, that Elizabeth Weir let go of her final ties that she had to Earth. The last of what she considered to be home.

Later that evening, once John had been able to put his mind else where and calm his erratic senses and his racing heart, he appeared in the center of the city amongst the others as the sound of chatting and laughter became almost deafening. He caught glimpses of a few Athosians that had come from the mainland to celebrate the holiday with them, waving to John when they made eye contact with him.

"Major Sheppard!" A small voice called out amongst the din, making John turn to search for the owner of the voice.

"Jinto!" John exclaimed with a smile on his face as the young boy charged at him.

"Major Sheppard," Jinto repeated, hugging John with a huge smile on his face. "I have heard tales from Teyla about your planet's custom. Here, this is for you."

"Jinto," John smiled, taking the small package that was wrapped in leather from the young boy. "You shouldn't have."

"Teyla says that it is your custom to give gifts." Jinto beamed, prancing as he waited for John to open it.

"Well," John sighed happily. "Thank you, Jinto."

"You are welcome," Jinto replied. "Open it!"

"Okay, okay," John laughed as he opened the piece of leather. He noticed a beaded bracelet of black and green beads. John looked at Jinto and smiled. "Jinto, this is really nice. Thank you."

"I made it myself," Jinto beamed with utter pride. "There are two. There's one for Doctor Weir, too. Do you think she will like it?"

"Well, then," John replied, taking his bracelet out and recovered the other one. "Let's go give Doctor Weir hers together and find out, shall we?"

"Okay!" Jinto exclaimed, taking the small parcel from John. "Doctor Weir! Doctor Weir! I have a gift for you!"

"Jinto," Elizabeth smiled and turned around to face the boy, her smile faltering when her eyes caught John's. "Major Sheppard."

"Elizabeth," John said plainly. "Jinto has a gift for the both of us. I have mine already." He lifted his bracelet up to show Elizabeth.

"Here." Jinto said, shoving the parcel at her.

"Okay," Elizabeth laughed at his eagerness as she opened it, revealing the exact same bracelet as John's. "Jinto, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"He made it himself." John smiled proudly, his tone prided matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I did." Jinto answer in the same manner.

"Thank you, Jinto," Elizabeth smiled, her fingers playing with the beads and her eyes locking onto Sheppard's, her smile disappearing. "I'll wear it proudly."

"No," Jinto exclaimed, stopping Elizabeth from putting hers on. "Major Sheppard has to put yours on you. That is the rule."

"Um," John and Elizabeth said at the same time. "Huh?"

"I will explain," Teyla interrupted softly, placing her hands on Jinto's shoulders and turned him around and then placed her forehead against his. "Your father seeks your presence, Jinto. He is over there."

Jinto ran off leaving the three alone, John and Elizabeth looking at each other uncomfortably as Teyla put a hand on each of their shoulders to turn their anxious looks toward her as she began walking them to a nearby door.

"Perhaps," Teyla's voice soothed. "We should take this conversation elsewhere, away from prying eyes and ears."

Teyla walked them outside to the balcony and waited for the door to close, John staying as far from Elizabeth as he could and Elizabeth doing the same. Teyla became concerned for her friends as she waited until they were ready to talk. She watched as Elizabeth and John, from time to time, looked up at the other and then away quickly when their gazes met and looked at Teyla innocently.

"Among the Athosians," Teyla began, walking Elizabeth closer to John. "We have a tradition of linking _antronus_ partners together once they are found by the other. Jinto's bracelet's are a reminder that even though your customs deny you the honor to enjoy each other's personal togetherness now, you will, in time, have the honor to be together later on in the years to come."

John and Elizabeth listened as Teyla explained, their eyes meeting and holding. John could feel his heart begin to pound, his skin becoming sensitive to the clothes he was wearing and the feel of Elizabeth's scrutinizing gaze on him as well as the all too realistic feel of her hands on his chest not helping with his current predicament.

Elizabeth kept watching him, John's hazel eyes looking her up and down momentarily and then back up to her eyes. She took in his incredible outfit, the way his Levi's fit snugly against his thighs and hips, his white dress shirt fitting just as snugly, yet loosely, while his sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows and the three buttons closest to his throat were open; the lapels moving loosely in the breeze and revealing a small patch of chest hair. She had to fight her brain to keep from thinking about touching his chest again, her hands itching to do so, but not in public.

John looked her up and down, taking in the loose grey slacks that hung nicely to the curves of her waist and hips, her light blue blouse hugging her breasts perfectly as his eyes finally met with hers again. His hands also itched to cup, hold, massage and tease the mounds that taunted him in every possible way as she breathed in the Atlantean ocean air that tousled her soft curls.

"I shall leave you both to speak your peace." Teyla said, bowing her head slightly before leaving; the door hissed shut behind Teyla, leaving John and Liz to stare at each other in their heated states.

"John," Elizabeth whispered, trying to keep control. "What do we do?"

Walking up to her, not afraid to touch her anymore, John took her bracelet from her hand and handed her his bracelet. He reached up and cupped her face with his left hand, Elizabeth's eyes shutting at his tender touch. He leaned into her and placed his lips against hers, softly and barely touching; Elizabeth's right hand on John's forearm as she tentatively kissed him back, the fire in her gut growing as she leaned in closer to his kiss and ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

John pulled back and looked at Elizabeth, taking her right hand with his left hand as he slid her bracelet onto her wrist with his right hand, their eyes not leaving each other's as she continued to breath heavily enough to tighten the blouse around her breasts. She watched him as he looked down at their hands and noticed that his fingers were slowly running along the soft, ticklish side over her forearm lightly with his fingers and then brought up her arm to kiss the soft flesh.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting married?" Elizabeth joked lightly as she met John's hazel eyes again, his lips fighting a grin.

"Your turn." John said flipping their hands over and Elizabeth moved her left hand to put his bracelet onto his wrist.

Elizabeth slowly slid his bracelet onto his wrist, her fingers then slowly tracing the lines on his palm and studying his hands as he watched her do so. She ran her fingers over his as she began to imagine what exciting and pleasantly torturous things they could do to her, feeling his free hand brushing back her hair and then cupping her face with his thumb on her cheek and slowly running it over her pinking skin.

She brought her eyes up to his, seeing that his eyes had darkened and were now filled with a fiery desire that she felt in the pit of her stomach. She noticed John's intense stare growing in intensity as the seconds ticked by as they just stood there and stared at each other, their hands still holding the others and their fingers starting to intertwine as they both licked their lips at the same time.

"So now what?" Elizabeth wondered out loud, feeling John's body closer to hers.

"I don't know," John admitted. "Just…let this thing run its course."

"Meaning?" Elizabeth whispered as John put his right arm around her waist and untangled his entwined hand from hers so that he could cup her face again, his body walking her backwards to the same hidden alcove where all of this had started.

"Meaning," John panted, pushing her back until he heard a soft thud and a verbalized grunt as Elizabeth's back met the wall. "I want to kiss you so badly that I don't care who sees me do it. I've been wanting to kiss you for days, weeks and months since our last…confrontation happened. Not being able to kiss you or touch you has driven me mad. Being away from you has only made it worse."

"I feel the same, John." Elizabeth whispered, her hands running over the white shirt that covered his chest, her fingers starting to work the buttons open.

"Wait," John gasped, stopping her hands with his as he brought them to his lips and kissed them. "Let's go do our toasts and then we'll meet at my quarters. Deal?"

"Deal," Elizabeth nodded. "But, John. Act normal, as if neither one of us were turn on and…"

"Horny?" John asked bluntly as Elizabeth nodded again. "Yes, ma'am."

They both gathered their senses, kissing each other one last time before going back to join the massive crowd in the central part of the city. Elizabeth remained somewhat close to John's side, his right hand brushing her left had once in a while, letting her know that he was looking forward to what the rest of the night would hold for the two of them in the privacy of his quarters.

"Ah, Elizabeth," Rodney greeted, handing her and John their drinks of Athosian ale in the silver cups they had had champagne in when they first arrived in Atlantis. "You two are just in time for your toasts. Everyone else has said theirs, we were waiting for you, however, to conclude them."

"Thank you, Rodney." Elizabeth said as she took the offered mug, looking at John.

"Thanks, McKay." John echoed, also taking a mug as his eyes conveyed his thoughts.

She nodded and headed for the Gate Room balcony and looked around her and below her, trying to think of what to say, John putting a hand on her shoulder to ask permission to go first. She nodded and moved out of his way.

"Uh, hi," John started. "I want to begin by thanking Doctor Weir for this party. I would also like to thank Doctor Weir for putting together this expedition team, because without her, we never would have come here to find our roots and ancestors. To Elizabeth Weir!"

"To Elizabeth Weir!" Everyone cheered, raising their glasses to her as she dipped her head down to hide her embarrassment, smile and tears of joy.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, taking John's place on the balcony. "I, too, would like to make a toast. First, to Major John Sheppard, who has not only made friends out of our new allies, the Athosians, but has risked not only himself, but his team to find more and to keep the inhabitants of Atlantis safe. And secondly, to all of you who make up this new civilization. If not for you, then we wouldn't be here now. To Atlantis!"

"To Atlantis!" Everyone echoed, again raising their cups and then drinking.

"To our fallen heroes!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"To our fallen heroes!" Everyone toasted.

As everyone returned to the party, John looked around to make sure that no one was watching him or Elizabeth. He caught her attention and motioned with his eyes to the nearest, unoccupied exit and started heading for it; Elizabeth followed a few minutes later, trying to be sneaky as she left, even though a smiling Teyla knew better as she diverted her gaze from the retreating couple before she drew attention to her friends departing backs.

John ran through the thrumming city faster than he'd ever run through it before, his mind set only on one thing of major (no pun intended) importance as the object of that importance quickly caught up with him. His feet pounded out a steady rhythm as he turned the final corner to his quarters, feeling like he had run from one side of the city to the other and back again as his lungs felt like they wanted to explode.

He barely stopped to wave his hand over the door switch on the wall by his door as Elizabeth plowed into him from behind, knocking John further into the room; John managed to keep his balance, however, as he turned to face Elizabeth, who thrust herself into his arm and crushed her lips to his as he stumbled backwards onto his bed. His hands had found her hips as he had put his arms around her to catch her and keep from falling.

John felt his back hit the bed as his arms continued to hold her to him around her waist and they fell together, their lips moving against each other in a great wave of emotion as Elizabeth's fingers agilely opened each button until she reached his jeans and then she pulled his shirt out and continued, while his hands pulled her blouse from her lower back and this his hands ran up her bare back, finding the clasp of her bra; their lips still moving in an all consuming frenzy.

Elizabeth ran her hands over his now exposed chest and abs, her fingers running over the coarse hairs that covered his toned muscles as she shifted to straddle him the best she could and pulled him into a sitting position by pulling on his shoulders; they kept their lips together as his hands moved to pull the rest of her blouse out of her slacks and he slid the shirt up to the point that they had to separate their lips to breathe, which gave John the opportunity to remove her light blue blouse completely; Elizabeth removed his as well, watching his lust filled eyes as their shirts began the pile on the floor.

They took a few minutes to stare at each other and catch their panting breaths as their hands continued to touch, to feel and explore, to stimulate and excite. They watched each other until the need to kiss overtook their senses and crushed their mouths against the other, tongues sliding in and out as they tasted each other and their hearts started to pound wildly. John's hands unbuttoned and then unzipped her slacks, his hands pushing open the flaps and sliding inside her pants to feel the bare skin of her hips, which were bare with the exception of a thin piece of fabric as his hands moved over her naked butt cheeks that were smooth under his rough hands.

When Elizabeth felt his hands on her ass, she pulled back and gasped, her breathing already erratic and aroused. She moved her hands down to John's jeans and undid the button and zipper and then pushed his pants open as he flipped her onto her back and moved to her feet, removing her shoes and then slid his hands along her legs and then pulled her slacks off of her and dumped them onto the floor where their shirts had puddled together.

Elizabeth looked at John with a shyness that was soon gone when his lips touched the inside of her bared right thigh and one hand rested on her left hip, while his other hand found the apex of her legs and slid under the cotton of her thong and slowly manipulated her clit with his thumb as his middle finger gradually slid near her wet core, making her arch her back slightly as she cried out softly at the assault of the sensation.

"John," Elizabeth panted, squeezing her eyes shut as she cried out again. "Uhh!"

John ignored her plea as he removed his hand and covered her clit with his mouth, his hands removing her thong and then began working to part her lips as his mouth worked to excite her and his tongue sliding up, over and around her clit; Elizabeth's hands gripped what hair she could as his tongue slid further down and inside of her.

John turned his attention to sucking on her clit as one of his middle fingers began sliding into her wet entrance, making her cry out again as she lifted her hips, which sent her clit further into his mouth as the pressure his mouth created sucked harder on her and his finger slid in further; John released the pressure on her clit and flicked his tongue over the overly sensitive nub of flesh and nerves like a lizard, making Elizabeth scream out uncontrollably as her hips moved up again.

Elizabeth gasped again when John went back to sucking her clit lightly as his hands slid up her sides and over her stomach, ending up where he had imagined them earlier as his fingers slowly massaged and caressed her firm mounds through the cotton material of her bra; Johns lips moved up her stomach and he moved his hands to the clasp of her bra, removing the barrier as Elizabeth's hands slowly ran over his shoulders.

Elizabeth tried her hardest to not scream or moan too loudly as John's mouth closed over one of her nipples and began sucking on it like he had to her clit, while his hand massaged her other breast and once in a while his thumb would graze the nipple softly as his mouth and tongue aroused the peak that was being assaulted and his unoccupied hand kept stroking her clit and wet entrance, making her move her hips against the two fingers that he slid into her and his thumb massaged her clit.

John moved his mouth to the other breast, giving it equal attention as his hands switched out and one manipulated the breast he had just been suckling and the other hand continued to finger fuck her gently, while his thumb continued to arouse her clit. He then moved his lips up her chest, over her throat and directly to her lips as he removed his hand from her apex. He consumed them passionately and hungrily, driving his tongue past her lips and kissed her with all he had as he positioned his hips over hers just as her hands slid up his back and covered his shoulder tops.

John pulled back to look at her, and also to catch his hyper breathing. His hands lightly brushed back her hair that was sticking to her forehead and temples as he just lay over her for a moment, taking her beauty into his mind and filed it away into his memory. He ran his thumbs from her temples down towards her ears, his eyes locked on hers as she ran her hands down to his waist and slipped her fingers under his jeans to slide under his boxer shorts to caress his butt cheeks in return, her nails running up them as she dragged her hands back up his back.

"John," Elizabeth panted, her green eyes darker than John had ever seen them. "You're a little bit overdressed."

John looked down at himself and noticed that he still had his shoes and jeans on, which made him look at her and grin; Elizabeth's remaining clothing being…well, nothing. He got off of her and stood up, kicking off his shoes and quickly disposed of his jeans and his boxer shorts; he was back over her a few seconds later.

"Are you sure about this, Elizabeth?" John asked, positioning himself over her again, his hands fisted into her hair; one of his hands was fisted funny.

"I'm ready, John." Elizabeth consented as she watched and felt him move to place his hardness at her wet entrance, but he didn't slide into her just yet.

"Let's not be stupid," John grinned, pulling up one hand and flicked an aluminum square out of his right fist and into Elizabeth's sight. "We don't want to be stupid."

"Right, of course," Elizabeth agreed, taking the foil from him and pushed him onto his back, sitting on his thighs with her hands on his chest and stomach, fingers running down. "Let me properly equip you, Major Sheppard."

Elizabeth opened the foil and tossed it aside as she scooted down and wrapped a hand around his erection as she held him to put the sheath over him. Both hands then working together to completely cover his hardness, her fingers lightly teasing him and making him harder. She leaned down and placed her lips on his lower abdomen and then began kissing her way up to his lips, waiting long enough to possess him. She pulled herself up to his lips and rolled onto her back, pulling him with her and placing a leg at his waist with her foot between his knees and sliding upwards along one thigh with her bare foot.

John took this as a sign that everything was set to go as he teased her by reaching down to position himself at her opening, rubbing the tip of his cock softly up to her clit and then back down to her entryway. He did this several times to reawaken their fading arousals, Elizabeth closing her eyes and arching her back slightly. He watched her as he continued to do this and make her wetter, her precum dripping onto his covered tip and her breathing hitched as she tried to hold back just a few minutes longer.

Finally tiring of waiting to take her with all his soul, John slid the tip of his penis into her enough to remove his hand and replace it in her hair. He locked eyes with her again, her darkened green eyes watching his darkened hazel eyes and a connection with him began as he slowly pushed into her, gently at first to stretch her so he didn't hurt her; Elizabeth gasped at the feeling, but didn't move or close her eyes from his. He began to slowly slide in and out of her, his hips moving fluidly as he put himself into a slow and steady rhythm that was quickly building up to a heated, faster and frenzied attack as John's lips crushed against hers and he took what was his.

John picked up his pace as he kissed her, the need to be with her and make her his was an overwhelming feeling that he hadn't felt before with anyone else and it felt good to him to finally have something to call his own. He could feel her legs wrap around his waist and her feet cling together and dig into his ass, driving him deeper into her as she became slicker around him, while he started slamming his hips against hers and his lips moved to her neck, sucking on the skin painfully as her nails raked over his back as she moaned louder over and over; the sound excited John to the point that he sucked her neck harder and even bit her neck enough to make her cry out in a pleasurable pain.

As John's speed increased, Elizabeth started moaning louder and she began to writhe under his assault and John's grunts and moans sounded out with hers, his hands gripping her hair as his body slid up and down along hers, his hands releasing her hair and put his arms under hers and gripped her shoulder tops. He could feel sweat covering the both of them as their bodies created a friction built tension that would soon snap inside the both of them like exploding C4, the pinnacle of their dance would finally be something worth having in their memories and something worth fighting for.

"Oh, God," Elizabeth moaned loudly. "Oh, God! John! John!"

"Elizabeth," John grunted back, his thrusts building their ecstasy to that near C4 explosion that John's mind compared this moment to. "God, Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

"JOHN!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, finally letting out the explosive cry that had been trapped in her throat and mind since her fainting incident on the balcony at the concert.

"ELIZABETH! OHH!" John moaned loudly as he slammed into her, her vaginal muscles tightening around him and causing him to finally release with her and within her, albeit held back by the latex barrier surrounding him.

After he exploded and relaxed enough, John collapsed over Elizabeth and panted against her throat where he had left a purpling mark big enough to see as he came back down to Atlantis slowly. He rolled onto his back and pulled Elizabeth to his side, combing back her hair from her face with his fingers and trying to calm his breathing; Elizabeth sighed softly and with a sated breath as her fingers drew designs on his chest, and then twirled his chest hairs around her fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth." John breathed softly into her hair.

"Merry Christmas, John." She returned, her fingers lazily twirling his chest hair.

'Thank God for the magic of Atlantis and Elizabeth Weir.' John thought to himself as he fell to sleep, Elizabeth held close to his side.

**THE END…MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
